


The Court Jester

by Melethril



Series: The King's Fool [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Talking of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third installment of of the King's Fool Series. <br/>Steve talks to Chris Meyer, the comedian who had obviously managed to hurt Tony with his words. Before he goes, things are rather black and white. After the talk, he sees that there is more than one side to a medal, even if you don't agree with one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Court Jester

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas to continue this story. Please let me know if you are interested.

_The Court Jester_

Steve kindly thanked the young lady who had shown him the way to Chris Meyer's dressing room. She blushed crimson and quickly headed back to the bar she served at. Softly, Steve knocked, and was glad to hear a quick 'it's open unless I owe you money.'

"Good evening, Mr. Meyer," said Steve as he entered. "I am sorry for interrupting, but I would like to talk to you."

"Oh, wow!" Meyer's eyes went almost comically wide as he realized who had just entered. "Captain America, sir, it's an honor to see you in my humble abode." There was hardly any sarcasm in his tone. "Is this about the other night? I hope my 'more brawns than brains' joke didn't offend you. Everybody knows you are a tactical genius, the 'man with a plan' so to speak, so the jab was all in good humor. Nobody will believe it anyway."

"No, I was not offended, I…"

"Good," Meyer looked genuinely relieved. "I just wanted to say that you've been a huge inspiration for me. Look at me," he gestured at himself: a rather short, thin man with dark hair. He did not look strange in any way; if anything, he seemed unremarkable. "I sucked at sports in High School and pretty much the only way for me to get any kind of attention or to be left alone was to play the class clown." He chuckled shyly. "It got me here, but you… You were a skinny, asthmatic guy just like me, and you fought against the bullies in the world, and I swore to do the same. In my own way, I fight against narrow-minded bigotry, just like you do."

Earnestly, the comedian looked up into Steve's face, and the super soldier wished he did not have to disappoint him.

"So, you decided to become a bully yourself?" asked Steve softly and, though he was prepared for it, hated the flinch that followed.

"Bully? No, why would you…?"

Steve's memory had been excellent long before the serum, now it was eidetic, so it was not difficult to remember Meyer's performance just a week ago, " _'Tony Stark, who, if he went by the tradition of naming his children on the day of conception, was forced to call them Chlamydia and Syphilis'_ , ' _Dealing with such enormous egotism, and extrovert exhibitionism every hour equals excruciating exhaustion_ '? Or my personal favorite: ' _However, you might just want feed him with some bleach at some point and put him into a decontamination shower, just so you can pad him down without catching something_.'"

Meyer blanched, "That's not bullying." It was obviously his firm belief.

"It was hurtful and spiteful. I know that Tony Stark is just a symbol for you, but you saw him that night… You know he's flesh and blood like you and me," began Steve, not understanding how a man so obviously wishing to entertain, could not see how much pain he caused. "Why did you do that?"

To his surprise, Meyer straightened, "In Medieval times, the Court Jester was the only person allowed to criticize the king without risking execution, and yet, the heads rolled occasionally nevertheless."

"Tony's not a…"

"Tony Stark the closest thing to a king in the modern world, Captain. He has an  _empire_. He is one of the richest men on Earth. His political influence as a former weapon's manufacturer? I can guarantee you that he has a major part of the Senate and the Congress in his pocket. He can meet with the president on a golf course within a twenty-four hours notice if he so wishes. Not only that, he also rubbed elbows with the rich and beautiful of Hollywood and he can play the press like a fine-tuned instrument. However, all that?" Again, Meyer chuckled. "It would mean nothing if he didn't have the fucking brains to back it up. Not only is he one of the richest, he's also one of the smartest people in the world. A man like that has many enemies, but none that he couldn't destroy in a heartbeat. If he so wished, he could make me disappear. He could end my career with a few well-chosen words to the press, or by pressing a few keys on a computer, or by talking to one of his many friends. I went out on a limb that night, Captain. Tony Stark could  _destroy_ me. I am not protected the way the old jesters were, but somebody has to remind the kings of their own mortality."

It was a compelling argument. Truly, he had seen Tony's power first-hand, and he knew how ill he sometimes used it; how horribly hurtful the engineer could be with a few thoughtless words; and how much more painful they were when he used his razor-sharp wit to actually  _end_  people he disliked. As an outsider who did not know Tony, how could Meyer have known that the billionaire was well aware of his own mortality? He had only seen the engineer smile and go along with program. He had not seen the genius melt into the Hulk's arms seeking comfort like a drowning man.

"I understand," said Steve. "Really, I do. From your perspective, I know where you come from, but Mr. Meyer, you don't know Tony. He's a good man."

The comedian nodded, but looked skeptical, "Sure. I mean my bank accounts still work, so he's not too spiteful."

This made Steve realize that the comedian would not believe him, not without proof.

"Look, why don't you stop by Avengers Tower sometime? I can show you that Tony's human just like you and me; a good, kind man who's generous to a fault. I trust him with my life."

"Wait, you are inviting me to visit a bunch of superheroes?" Meyer looked positively giddy at the prospect. "Of course! Tell me when, and I'll be there… Hell, I'll camp in front of the Tower the night before."

Steve smiled a little at the childlike enthusiasm, "Tony's out of town today, but he should be back on Saturday noon. Why don't you come by in the morning? Like this, all other personal introductions are out of the way by the time he arrives."

"This sounds perfect. I'd love to. Captain America invites me to Avengers Tower! Nobody will believe that…" Then he hesitated, frowning. "But you have my word that I won't tell anybody anything. I guess you superheroes are particular about your privacy."

Yes, Meyer was a good man. He simply needed to learn that comedy did not necessarily have to mean making fun of people. Meeting the real Tony Stark would help with that.


End file.
